murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 11 Episodes and Guides
Have you cast your MM Fan 2017 Poll vote on our Home page? You don't need to sign-up to vote. ---- '' Murodch Mysteries'' returns on''' Monday, September 25, 2017, at 8:00pm on CBC! 'The international release (USA, UK, etc) is scheduled for January 2018. On March 13, 2017, it was announced that Murdoch Mysteries, the #1 Drama in Canada, will be back for its Eleventh Season this Fall on CBC. On May 15, 2017, '''Season 11' began production, with so much at stake after the events of the heart-pounding season finale, Station House No. 4 is officially on lockdown until further notice. The show’s eleventh season will consist of 18 hour-long episodes and a two-hour Christmas special. Since it re-located from City TV to CBC a handful of seasons ago, Murdoch Mysteries has been a ratings winner for CBC; with new episodes bringing in more than 1 million viewers in its Monday night time-slot. The show also plays well for Alibi in the UK and ranks as one of the channel’s highest rated shows with an average audience of around 200K viewers. Murdoch Mysteries is based on the series of novels by noted author Maureen Jennings and stars Yannick Bisson, Hélène Joy, Thomas Craig, Jonny Harris and Mouna Traoré. The series is produced by Shaftesbury in association with CBC, ITV Studios Global Entertainment and UKTV with the participation of the Canada Media Fund, the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit, the Ontario Film and Television Tax Credit and the COGECO Program Development Fund. The executive producers are Christina Jennings, Scott Garvie, Yannick Bisson and Peter Mitchell, who also serves as MM showrunner. Season 11: Will Julia be found alive or dead? How will William get out of the most difficult position he's ever been in thus far? Did Brackenreid fight off Davis, or is he injured or – dead? Can Murdoch rely on Detective Watts or Rebecca James to help crack the case? And, perhaps most importantly: will Crabtree, Higgins and Jackson all survive the ambush and gunfire? Threats, bribery, murder, kidnappings, fake news, and political take-over! How can such high level corruption ever be overcome? Peter Mitchell's thoughts at the end of Season 10: "I'' ''think it’s a big enough mess that it will take more than one episode to clean it up. I’ve been studiously avoiding the hard work of making it all make sense. I think what I’ll probably do is use a couple of the early episodes to deal with the repercussions of last year and then bounce the show ahead three months in time because I don’t think we’re purpose built to go dark, dark, dark. We’re allowed to go dark on the show but I don’t think we can stay there." Possible Historical Characters for Season 11: the return of artist Tom Thomson, Teddy Roosevelt and Alexander Graham Bell with Helen Keller, Dr. William Osler, and maybe Laurier – which means Terrence Meyers, along with some of the regular re-occurring characters we like to see every season. In May 2017, ''Murdoch Mysteries'' went into production for its eleventh season. The series will film on location in Ontario until December 2017 and will premiere on CBC this fall, followed by international rollout in early 2018. On June 14th, it was announced that several new guest stars will appear in Season 11, including Tamzin Outhwaite (EastEnders, New Tricks), Colin Mochrie (Whose Line Is It Anyway?) and Elise Bauman (Carmilla, Below Her Mouth), as well as returning guest stars including Peter Keleghan (Workin’ Moms) and David Hewlett (Incorporated, Stargate: Atlantis). On August 16th, Amanda Richer '(''Motives & Murders: Cracking the Case) and 'Parham Rownaghi '(Degrassi: Next Class) were added to the guest cast list. '''Season 11 episodes will be directed by showrunner Peter Mitchell, Megan Follows, Leslie Hope, Gary Harvey, Sherren Lee, Eleanore Lindo, Laurie Lynd, Don McCutcheon, and Alison Reid. Mitchell also writes for Season 11, along with Paul Aitken, Graham Clegg, Noelle Girard, Natalia Guled, Simon McNabb, Mary Pedersen, Robert Rotenberg, Lori Spring, Dan Trotta, and Maureen Jennings, creator and author of the Detective Murdoch novels. Stay Tuned More to Come... MM_Season_11_promo_1.PNG Find Where To Watch [[Where To Watch MM|Murdoch Mysteries Here]].